During a round of golf, golfers will often accumulate dirt and mud between the spikes of their golf shoes or within the cleats of their spikeless golf shoes. The accumulation of such dirt and mud on the golf shoes of a golfer can reduce the golfer's foot traction during a golf swing. This loss of traction can reduce the golfer's ability to control his or her golf swing. Golfers are particularly anxious to remove any condition that may interfere with the effectiveness of their golf shot making. Accordingly, there is a continuing need among golfers to remove accumulated mud and dirt from their golf shoes during a round of play.